The Feldmans
The Feldmans is a television program that appeared in The Fairly OddParents television special, "Channel Chasers". Information This show is a parody of the real-life television show The Simpsons, a long-running teen-adult comedy cartoon which has been running on television since 1989 and is still running today. The Feldman sequence features references to many different characters and gags from the Simpsons. Background This show is the eighteenth show visited in "Channel Chasers", after Timmy Turner wished for a Magic TV Remote that allowed him to travel through television as if the programs were real worlds. While chasing Vicky through television channels, Timmy Turner, his future self, Cosmo, and Wanda ended up in this television show while Timmy tells Cosmo and Wanda this show is the longest-running animated show on television. The show bears many striking resemblances to The Simpsons including character designs, a city with a nuclear power plant, and the introduction sequence featuring a chalk board, with Timmy writing on the chalkboard "Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery", a message of admiration towards the original Simpsons makers and a reference to a changing gag in the Simpsons title sequence (much like Vicky's headgags). The house Timmy and his future self flee to looks extremely similar to the original Simpsons house. Vicky appeared as a flying lady bug, a possible reference the Simpsons Bumblebee Man and her face looks similar to Mr. Burns. Vicky damaged part of the nuclear power plant, causing green sludge to cover the city. While trying to find help, Timmy realized that the adults in the show were even dumber than usual, which also extended to his grown-up self during the short time they were inside this program. Adult Timmy still managed to rescue younger Timmy from the sludge, although had some trouble coordinating his jump into the television to enter the next program. Trivia Connections with The Simpsons *The name of the town is Wintergreen, a reference to Springfield, the name of the city in The Simpsons. The Simpsons also live on Evergreen Terrace which is a street in Springfield. *The "El Vicko" graffiti is a parody of the El Barto graffiti used by the said character, Bart's graffiti-tagging alter-ego. *Timmy's form parodies Bart Simpson (who is the same age as Timmy), Vicky's form parodies a mix of Mr. Burns (Homer's boss and the main villain of The Simpsons) and Bumblebee Man, and Future Timmy looks similar to Homer Simpson, (the dumb, overweight father and protagonist of The Simpsons). Cosmo is disguised as a skateboard and Wanda is disguised as a helmet (the thing that Bart Simpson doesn't use on The Simpsons until the episode, "The Springfield Connection"). *Some other random characters that appear are parodies of Krusty the Clown, Ned Flanders (the Simpsons' next-door neighbor) and Barney Gumble (one of Homer's friends), which are the recurring characters of The Simpsons. *When the green sludge from the nuclear plant covers the Barney Gumble look-a-like, he becomes a superhero from the radioactive material much like Radioactive Man, then promptly flies right into "Mike's Tavern", a reference to Moe's Tavern. *The Barney Gumble look-a-like flies to Mike's Tavern, ''despite the TV movie being rated TV-Y7. *The Barney Gumble look-a-like is later seen swimming the radioactive sludge as a fish with three eyes called Blinky. *''The Simpsons is actually one of Fairly OddParents creator Butch Hartman's favorite cartoons. *The couch gag is very similar to the couch gag in the opening title sequence of The Simpsons and Future Timmy using his skateboard to enter the garage is similar to Homer Simpson trying to park his car in the garage in the opening title sequence of The Simpsons. *None of the characters of the show have yellow skin, like The Simpsons, but have peach skin color (similar to Futurama, another animated series created by The Simpsons creator Matt Groening). **Tara Strong, the voice of Timmy Turner, guest-starred as the voice of Tonya in the season 7 episode of Futurama, "Stench and Stenchibility". *Dan Castellaneta, who voices Homer Simpson and other various characters on the TV show of the same name lent his voice to the clown, guy in the sandals and socks and the gassy man. *Timmy writes on the chalkboard with his right hand, unlike Bart, who writes with his left hand. *The title screen doesn't get parodied. *The animation style of this show resembles Matt Groening's cartoons. **Matt Groening is the original creator of The Simpsons. *Alec Baldwin, who played Future Timmy, has also been a guest star on The Simpsons two times: He voiced himself in the episode, "When You Dish Upon a Star" and as Caleb Thorn in the episode, "Bonfire of the Manatees". See also *List of television shows that appeared in Channel Chasers *Channel Chasers Images ChannelChasersPt3-079.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-080.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-081.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-082.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-083.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-084.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-085.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-086.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-087.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-088.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-089.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-090.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-091.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-092.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-093.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-094.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-095.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-096.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-097.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-098.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-099.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-100.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-101.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-102.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-103.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-104.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-105.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-106.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-107.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-108.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-109.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-110.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-111.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-112.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-113.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-114.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-115.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-116.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-117.jpg The Simpsons vs. The Feldmans (Original vs. Parody).png|Similarities between The Feldmans Timmy Turner and Bart Simpson from The Simpsons Category:Television shows Category:Parodies